Forever Eighteen
by PrimaDonna213
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella and Victoria finds her? What does Edward think when Alice tells him Bella's future disappeared? Will Edward move on? Will Bella move on? Or will they both mourn over a lost love that isn't really lost?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it.**

**Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella and Victoria finds her? What does Edward think when Alice tells him Bella's future disappeared? Will Edward move on? Will Bella move on? Or will they both mourn over a lost love that isn't really lost?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Myer does, but like many other fans I can dream so here it is.**

**Chapter One: Victoria**

**B-Pov**

I felt a unnatural wind blow pass me and I knew he had left. I opened my eyes and I was alone. I always knew one day he would leave. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. I just didn't know it would hurt this much. My feet unconsciously carried me further into the woods. I kept running and running hoping I would find him. I tripped a lot and was on the ground more that I was walking but I had to find him. I couldn't not be with him. As it got darker and darker I lost track of time. I tripped over something. I didn't bother looking down to find out what it was nor did I bother getting up.

I laid on the forest floor for months, even years it seemed like. The rain came and went but I was still there. The forest floor became my home. I could tell I hadn't been out there as long as it felt because the sun never rose. Or maybe I just couldn't see it. There was know light at the end of the tunnel for me. Edward was gone and with him he took a part of me I can't live with out. My soul.

I closed my eyes as rain started to fall again. I couldn't bring myself to get up. Someone would come looking for me. Eventually. I hoped they would find me. Or did I? Did I really want to be found? I would be forced to live without him. If no one find me I didn't have to live at all.

I felt more than I heard that I was no longer alone. I opened my eyes to a pair of pale feet. I slowly looked up. There standing before me was Victoria as red headed as ever. Her hair looked like a flame blowing in the wind. I knew I should be afraid but I couldn't bring myself to feel the emotion. Any emotion was a thing of the past to me. I was numb I couldn't feel anything but the hurt Edward left me with. I couldn't become numb enough the keep that emotion away.

"Hello Bella." she said to me.

When I heard the sound of her voice I knew anytime before yesterday I would have been shocked to hear it. It didn't sound nearly as menacing as she looked. It sounded like it went with blond curls and pink bubble gum. That was when I realized it was the first time I heard her speak. She hadn't said much of anything in that first encounter with James.

"Look if you're gonna kill me let's just get it over with." I told her as I sat up and leaned my back against a tree.

I couldn't bring myself to care whether or not she killed me. Without Edward I had no reason to live. I was happy though. I was grateful for the time he let me have with him. It was more then I thought I would have. It was more than I deserved.

"Ready are you? Edward is just going to love how brave you were. He'll be mad but it's only payback. He killed James now I get to kill you. I have nothing against you though. You understand don't you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Vikki but if you wanted to hurt Ed-_Him, _then maybe you should have come sometime last week."

"Ok now what is that supposed to mean?" she asked aggravated by the delay in her plans but slightly curious to know what I meant.

"Edward left me." I said angrily. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at him. I was mad at myself for not being good enough. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"What happened?" she asked. She instantly went from slightly curious to extremely curious. She looked truly interested so I figured why not prolong my death by a few minutes.

**V-Pov**

"What happened?" I asked truly interested in why Edward would put his family in danger for this little human and then leave her.

"Three days ago it was my eighteenth birthday." she started. "Alice being herself went totally over board with decorations and a huge cake that only I would eat. While I was opening my presents I got a paper cut."

I gasped. Bella's blood smelt simply appetizing through her skin but flowing out in the open I wouldn't have handled that too well. I wondered what it was about her that made her smell so good.

"Yeah I know. Edward knocked me into a pile of glass plates to protect me from Jasper but ended up making a bad situation worse. A piece of glass from one of the plates cut me from the inside of my elbow to my wrist. Jasper tried to attack me. The rest of the family got him outside but they had to go out too cause they couldn't handle my blood either. After that Edward started to get distant. Today he told me that the family was moving and he didn't want me to come. He said he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. He told me I wasn't good enough for him and then he left."

By the end of her story she was crying. I couldn't believe it but I actually felt bad for her. Edward took from me the one thing I thought I would always have. Love. It's obvious he took that same thing from her. I knew it was what we both needed. Someone to love and to be loved back. There would never be someone to take James place so I wasn't looking but Bella she could be like a sister. We both knew the pain of loss and could be a rock for the other. In some ways I think her loss is greater than mine. James didn't choose to take himself from me. Edward had a choice.

"So back to point one you won't really be hurting Edward if you kill me. You'd just be killing another innocent person but I guess that doesn't really matter." she said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You know Bella I am human. Well not really but you know what I mean. I have feelings. I'm not just some heartless bitch. I have heart. It doesn't beat but it is there. I wanted to hurt Edward but since he's gone I guess hurting you really wouldn't matter to him."

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"I know what you're going through." I replied. "I know what it's like to loose a love. I'm not gonna kill you Bella."

"So you're just gonna let me go free and I never have to see you again?" she said sarcastically.

"No I didn't say that." I told her.

Her eyes widened and I could tell she caught on.

"You mean…"

"Yes Bella. How would you like to become a vampire?"

"Charlie." she whispered.

That was a good sign I thought she would have said no. Not as if she had a choice.

"Bella…" she looked up at me.

I started to tell her she didn't have a choice but then I heard something. It sounded like a huge animal. It was sniffing for something. Maybe Bella. She was in the woods laying on the rain drenched ground. Alone. Maybe someone put out a search party for her. Well they wouldn't find her.

"This is gonna hurt." I told her.

**B-Pov**

I heard Victoria gasp as I told her about the paper cut.

"Yeah I know. Edward knocked me into a pile of glass plates to protect me from Jasper but ended up making a bad situation worse. A piece of glass from one of the plates cut me from the inside of my elbow to my wrist. Jasper tried to attack me. The rest of the family got him outside but they had to go out too cause they couldn't handle my blood either. After that Edward started to get distant. Today he told me that the family was moving and he didn't want me to come. He said he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. He told me I wasn't good enough for him and then he left."

By the end of the story I was crying. Reliving the story out loud made it seem that much more real. He was gone and so was the rest of his family. My family. They left and nobody said bye. It really hurt to know that they could just leave without thinking twice about me. I thought I knew Alice better than that. The only one I couldn't bring my self to be mad at was Rosalie. She never really liked me so of course she had no reason to think twice about me. But had she liked me would she have cared. Probably not but I'll never know.

"So back to point one you won't really be hurting Edward if you kill me." I told her. "You'd just be killing another innocent person but I guess that doesn't really matter."

"You know Bella I am human. Well not really but you know what I mean. I have feelings. I'm not just some heartless bitch. I have heart. It doesn't beat but it is there. I wanted to hurt Edward but since he's gone I guess hurting you really wouldn't matter to him."

"So what are you saying?" I" asked.

"I know what you're going through." she replied. "I know what it's like to loose a love. I'm not gonna kill you Bella."

"So you're just gonna let me go free and I never have to see you again?" I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe that. It didn't sound possible.

"No I didn't say that." she told me.

I stared at her wide eyed. She couldn't be telling me what I think I was hearing. She wouldn't.

"You mean…"

"Yes Bella. How would you like to become a vampire?"

"Charlie." I whispered. My dad was the first thought to pop in my head. I wanted to be a vampire. I'd begged him all summer. But did I still want to be a vampire? I wanted to be like him so we could be together forever. Without him did I still want to live forever? No I didn't want to live the rest of the night. I looked at Victoria she didn't look like she was actually giving me a choice.

I watched as Victoria turned to look at something. She seemed to be thinking something over. I wondered what she was looking at.

Then I heard it. It sounded like a wild animal sniffing. A big wild animal. Victoria looked back at me then back to the direction of the noise.

"This is gonna hurt." she told me.

**E-Pov**

I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and ran off. Lying to Bella was the hardest thing I ever had to do in all of my existence. It almost killed me to do it but the though of her being safe, moving on, and having a happy human life kept me moving.

I took a long route back to her house and climbed through her window. I took great notice in the fact that it would be my last time ever climbing through that window. I went to the side of her bed where her cd player sat and removed the cd I made for her on her birthday. I then got three pictures out of her photo album. The picture of me in the kitchen, the one of me and Charlie, and the one of me and her.

I made her a promise I was intending to keep. It would be like I never existed. That was the way it was supposed to be. I shouldn't exist.

I wanted to take the stuff to keep my promise but it just didn't seem right. I bent to the floor and pulled up one of the floor boards. I sat the cd and pictures in and closed it. Part of me hoped she would find it but another part wanted all of those things to stay right where I put them.

I made my way to the hotel my family was staying at running the whole way. Carlisle didn't want to go too far away just yet incase I changed my mind.

I didn't have any plans on doing that though. I would tell the family I was going away for awhile. I needed to distract myself so I won't go back and ruin Bella's life anymore than I already have.

My first distraction was to try out my hand at tracking. I was going to go search for Victoria. I know how our kind are with losing a mate so I wouldn't give her the chance to come and find me.

I didn't necessarily need to go back to the family because I'm sure Alice already saw my plans and would tell everyone but I had to say good-bye. I didn't know how long I would be gone. When I got to Tanya's house Alice was sitting outside on the porch. When she saw me she got up and went inside.

I quickly followed behind her. Everyone was in the living room I guess waiting for me.

"I didn't tell them." Alice told me. "I figured if you were coming all the way here you would want to yourself."

"Thanks Alice." I told my sister. "Carlisle, Esme, as much as I love the both of you and my brothers and sisters I think I need to spend some time on my own."

"Of course son." Carlisle said in his always understanding tone. "Take as much time as you need. We're always here when you want to come home."

"Thank you dad."

I looked over to Esme she didn't comment on my leaving but I already knew how she felt. She didn't want me to go. It was never said out loud but I was Esme's favorite and the others always made sure to throw it in my face when I did something wrong.

Emmett was irritated he didn't see why I couldn't just leave by myself while they stated in Forks if I didn't want to see Bella. He loved her just as much as the rest of the family. He thought of her as a little sister and he loved her human reactions. Mostly her blushing.

Jasper has been in a dump ever since I told him we were leaving. He sincerely liked Bella although he couldn't stand to be close to her because of his lack of control. He felt the worst of everybody because he believed it was his fault. And plus the fact he had everyone else's emotions to deal with.

Carlisle and Esme didn't want to leave because they thought of Bella as another daughter and they weren't ready to lose her. Carlisle actually thought about telling me we weren't leaving her when I first told him about the idea.

Rosalie was well…Rosalie and she was pissed. She was mad I forced us to have to move. That now meant her and Emmett would have to start school over again so they wouldn't have to move so soon again. She was happy I left Bella though. She had the same view of things as I did. She didn't want Bella to be a vampire anymore than I did. We both wanted her to stay human.

I couldn't even describe the look on Alice's face when I looked at her. She looked almost as broken as Bella did when I left. When she noticed me looking her expression went from broken to pissed.

"You could have at least let me tell her bye Edward." she yelled. "Did you see her face when you told her I left without saying good-bye?"

"It was for the best Alice." I told her quietly.

"You won't be able to stay away." she told me.

I knew it was true I couldn't. I had to though. I couldn't put her life at risk anymore.

"I can." I replied. "And I will."

"Just because you don't want to be with her anymore why does that mean we can't see her anymore?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Edward why?" Emmett added.

"Because!" I yelled. "None of you are allowed to go see Bella. I told her we wouldn't bother her anymore."

"What if you go back to her?" Alice asked.

"Then you can go see her but not a moment sooner. Even if you see it in a vision I have to physically go before you can see her."

"Agreed." Alice said obviously not having confidence in my staying away. "I won't go see her unless you do first."

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over. I knew she was having a vision. When her eyes came back to the present she started to sob.

I missed the vision I couldn't really see anything.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper was at her side.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the sofa and in his lap. He rocked her and used his power to calm her. Soon she stopped sobbing and looked up at me.

"Edward." she whispered. It was so low I almost missed it.

"What's happened Alice?" both me and Jasper asked.

Instead of talking she replayed her vision in her head.

"_This is gonna hurt." Victoria told Bella._

_She was sitting one the ground in the forest at Victoria's feet. Victoria picked her up and cut Bella down her back with her fingers and threw her back to the ground._

"NO!" I growled.

"It's too late." she told me. "I got the vision too late. I…she…her future…it…disappeared. That's it she gone."

"No she's not." I yelled at her. "You're wrong Alice. Bella isn't dead."

"I'm sorry Edward."

**So there's chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me awhile to post this but I was in California for a week and the hotel I was staying in charged twenty-four dollars for internet. No way was I going to pay that.**

**But anyway thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Hope you like chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does. But if I had a choice I would own Jasper.**

**Chapter Two: The Change**

**V-Pov**

"This is gonna hurt." I told her.

I picked her up and ran my fingers deep through her back. She screamed and I let her hit the floor. She fell on her back just as I wanted her to and I picked her back up and focused on what was coming. I ran in the opposite direction of the animal. I ran as far as I could holding my breath while Bella whimpered in my arms. I really didn't want to hurt her but I had to leave blood behind they had to think something got her.

They would think an animal got her and then they would look for a body and when they couldn't find one they would give up.

When I got to Canada I stopped running. Once I was in a cover of trees I bit Bella and laid her down. I left her and went in search for a place to stay the three days of her transformation. I couldn't just have her outside screaming. Someone would hear.

Running through and apartment complex I saw a woman standing at a door with the key in it about to go inside. I ran up to her and grabbed her. I slid the key out of the door a brought her off into the forest I quickly drained her and went to find Bella.

I picked her up and carried her back off to the apartments. I fished the keys out my pocket and opened the door. When I walked in I laid Bella on the sofa and went searching through the rest of the apartment. When I found the bedroom I looked through the clothes. I picked out an outfit and got in the shower. The warm water felt amazing on my skin. I washed my hair and just stood in the water for awhile.

After getting dressed I went out to the living room and turned on the TV. I looked over at Bella and she was abnormally quiet. I haven't seen many changes myself but I know how bad that burning feeling is. It scared me that she wasn't screaming.

I touched her hand and I could tell it was cooler than what was normal. Not as cold as my skin but I could tell she was changing. I decided I would just ask her when she woke up. I went back to watching TV. I flipped through the channels. I stopped on a show called Degrassi. From the commercials I noticed the show was having a marathon of every episode of the show. To pass time I watched it. Episode after episode after episode. A few episodes in I started to like the show. By the second day I had a favorite character. At twelve o'clock another show came on I guess to let people get rest so I talked to Bella. I wasn't sure if she was far enough along to hear but I talked to her.

"Laurent stays in Denali with the vampires up there. They live like the Cullens but I'm sure they've told you about their extended family. Well he's apart of it now. I didn't think he would make it but he's living just like them now. I've seen him. His eyes are almost that strange color as theirs are. He found a mate. One of the Denali sisters. I think she's the one that's been keeping him in check."

I talked to Bella the whole two hours the other show played and when Degrassi came back on I returned to watching it.

I was watching the last few episodes of the show when Bella's heart rate started to pick up. I turned off the TV and prepared for her to open her eyes.

**B-Pov**

"This is gonna hurt." she told me.

I wasn't sure what she meant by this but she grabbed me up off the ground and ran her claw like fingers down my back. I screamed and she threw me to the ground and then picked me back up and started running. I was confused but I was in too much pain to think of her reasons. She ran and ran and ran. We stopped in the forest it didn't look much different from where we just left but I'm sure it was. Victoria laid me on the ground and sunk her teeth into my neck.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been burning but I refused to scream. I didn't know where I was because I didn't open my eyes. I just laid there. At some point in time I heard Victoria talking to me. She told me about Laurent living with the vampires the Cullens thought of as cousins. She told me how she met James. She told me a lot about herself. After awhile she stopped talking and I was forced to count my heart beats to pass time. I noticed that as time passed my heart rate was picking up.

After what seemed like years of time the rate of my heart became so fast it was almost a constant thud. Then it stopped. I gave one last fighting beat and the burning was gone. I was scared to open my eyes because the way I was burning I was sure I should be just a black mark on the forest floor.

I slowly opened my eyes to, not the night's sky but, the ceiling of someone's living room. My vision was so clear I could see the rainbow of color in the light. I could see tiny particles of dust in the air.

I slowly turned to see Victoria sitting on the floor next to the sofa watching me.

"So how does everything look?" she asked smiling brightly at me.

"Bright." I answered her.

"Well I'm pretty sure your dying of thirst right now."

"No." I told her lying.

Before she mentioned it I wasn't really bothered but now the burn in my throat was hard to not notice. I didn't want her to take me hunting. I didn't want to kill people. I now understood what Carlisle meant when he said he didn't want to be a monster.

"Bella I've been there before your throat has to be burning." she told me. She thought for a minutes and came to a conclusion. "You don't want to hunt people."

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway.

"No. We don't have to. It's not necessary. You've seen-_them_."

It was hard for me to say their name although now if I really wanted to I could search for them. I could find them. I had all the time in the world. I didn't want to find them though. If they wanted me they wouldn't have left and I won't be somewhere I'm not wanted. Victoria wants me so this is where I'll be.

"Look Bella that's your choice." she told me. "If that's what you want to do I won't stop you but I'm not feeding off of animals. I'll come with you if you want me to and I won't ask you to join me on my hunt but that's the best I can do."

"Ok." I agreed. I knew she wasn't gonna change her ways in one night but one day I would change her mind.

Victoria led me out to the forest and gracefully climbed to sit on the branch of a tree.

"Have fun."

I closed my eyes and listened to all the amazing sounds of the forest. I could hear things I was never able to hear before. I could hear squirrels running through the trees. I could hear a river flowing from somewhere far away. I could hear heartbeats. Six of them.

"Smells like rotten cabbage." Victoria said from her spot on the tree branch.

I opened one eye to look at her. She shrugged and I closed my eyes again to concentrate. I could hear the animals getting closer. I lunged and landed on the biggest deer of the herd. Once I had him pinned I snapped his neck. There was no need to put him in any unnecessary pain.

I sucked the animal dry in mere seconds and headed of to catch one of the others that scattered once I attacked.

One thing was Victoria was right they didn't smell to appetizing. They didn't taste any better either. The deer did satisfy my thirst though.

After dropping the dead body of the third deer I took down I headed back to Victoria's tree.

She hopped down and smiled at me. Which was a very weird gesture seeing as only a few days ago she was bent on killing me.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"So where are we headed?" she questioned as we ran.

Truthfully I didn't know where we were headed. I didn't even know where we were. I stopped running. When Victoria noticed she stopped too.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Somewhere in Canada." she replied. "I don't really keep track of those types of things. You need to change."

She grabbed my wrested and lead me back to the house.

I spared a second to glace at what I was wearing. I still had on the clothes I had been wearing when she found me. So not only were my clothes filled with the blood of the deer the back of my shirt bore my blood.

After getting cleaned up and changed I headed off with Victoria on the path of my new life of being forever eighteen.

**So tell me what you think I would love to hear how everyone feels about the story so far. Review and I promise the next chapter will be posted way quicker than this one was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm really glad people are liking the story. To be honest I didn't think it would be good.**

**Disclaimer: As you've probably already figured I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter Three: The funeral**

"Bella where are you going?" Victoria asked me as I left the house.

She always asked where I was going when I left the house. I think she thought I would leave her one day. I had no intentions on leaving though. I should want to leave. I didn't though. I had no where else to go.

"I'm going visit Charlie." I told her.

I knew it was pointless to lie to her. I was always a horrible liar and I'm sure two weeks of being immortal wouldn't change that.

"You can't visit him Bella." she told me. "For multiple reasons. One being you're dead."

"I'm not gonna let him see me. I just want to see him."

"Can you handle it?" she asked.

"I believe so. If not I can always run." I answered her hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"Ok Bella. See ya when you get home."

I left the house and headed straight for Forks. We weren't that far into Canada so the trip wouldn't be that far.

When I finally reached my house it was around nine in the morning. I climbed on top the house and sat on the roof. I listen to Charlie slowly move around the house. I tried to think of what he would be getting ready for on a Sunday morning. I guessed he was going fishing with Harry or watch a game with Billy.

I heard Charlie make his way down the stairs. I looked down off the top and watched him walked out the front door.

I was truly shocked when I saw him in a suit. I wondered briefly who had to die to get him in that. Then I remembered. I died. Following him out the house was my mother. I hadn't noticed before there was someone other than Charlie in the house.

I ran in the woods along side his cruiser out of site. When they got to the church and went in I sat out side and watched all the others show up. All of my friends from school were there. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben. Billy and Jake came and so did Harry, his wife Sue, and their kids Leah and Seth.

Although they didn't have a body I had a burial plot and a head stone. It read 'In memory of Isabella Marie Swan, a loving daughter and a caring friend'.

As I watched my mom and dad cry I wanted to cry too. I couldn't. That was one of the things I hated about my immortal body. I couldn't produce tears.

I wished I could go and comfort them but I couldn't do that either and it was all _his_ fault.

I ran back to Charlie's house and climbed through my window. I was reminded a lot of the nights _he_ would spend the night. I slid on to the floor and cried tearlessly. I cursed my immortal body for not being able to cry.

After a I got myself together I searched through the room. My scent faintly lingered in the room but I mostly smelt my mom. Her scent was so strong I doubt she ever left. I couldn't smell Charlie at all. It seemed he never came in my room. Not as if he did much before.

As I explored my room I noticed something my human eyes would have never picked up on. One of the wooden floorboards was loose. I went to pry the board open and found in it three pictures and a cd case. I pulled the items out and looked at the pictures. It was the three pictures I took of Edward with my present from Charlie.

I took the things and put them in my pocket and climbed back out the window.

**E-Pov**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Alice asked me for the millionth time that day.

"Yes Alice." I told her void of any emotion.

My Bella was dead and I had nothing more to live for. I should just fo ask the Volturi to put me out of my misery.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "If you keep thinking like that I'm telling Esme."

"Sorry." I replied.

She knew that always got to me. I couldn't do that to Esme. She was my mother. She loved me and it would kill her if I died.

I couldn't be without my Bella though. Life didn't make since anymore. It was hard enough leaving her, but knowing that I will never see her again made me loose hope. I would never see her smile again.

"Edward you don't have to do this." Alice told me. "I don't know if you can handle it."

"I'm going Alice." I growled at her.

I felt bad. I never growled at Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"It's ok."

When we got to Forks we went to Bella's funeral. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks so we weren't able to formally attend the funeral. Besides we were late and it would have been rude to interrupt.

They couldn't find her body. All they found was traces of her blood. Victoria cleaned up after herself. Or what if she didn't kill Bella?

"No Edward it's not possible." Alice told me. I must have subconsciously decided to talk to her about it.

"What if it is?" I asked her.

"I would still be able to see." Alice said. I knew she didn't mean physically see her but see her with her gift.

I knew she was right. Near the closing of the funeral we left and made our way back home.

When I got back to our new house I went in my room and laid down.

I wished so badly that I could just go to sleep and not think of anything. I wasn't that lucky.

"Edward?"

I looked up to watch Rosalie walked through my door.

"What Rose?"

"I know I was always a bitch to Bella but I really am sorry."

I could tell by her thoughts she sincerely was.

"But please Edward don't sit around moping. You need to move on with your life. I didn't know her that well but I'm pretty sure she would want you to move on. Find someone new."

With that she left me to my thoughts. Everyone did. I was alone. With no one else's thoughts to bother and interfere with my own.

**Ok so there's chapter three. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok first off I want to thank you guys for making me want to write this story. Secondly this chapter I'm adding my first non-twilight character. Yay!!!**

**Chapter Four: Andrew**

**V-Pov**

I've been with Bella for five years and we've become closer than I ever thought possible. Considering the fact that I tried to kill her. She was like the sister I never had. The sister I always wanted.

Since I changed her she has not once gave into her thirst and attacked a human. I haven't gave into her and changed my diet. I tried it once. It wasn't as bad as I thought but it wasn't good. It's like a human eating pizza everyday of their life and then switching over to carrots or something like that.

Bella and I got our own house. When she first brought up the idea I was on board I just wasn't sure how we would get a house with no money.

_Flashback: Three years ago._

"_I think we should buy a house." Bella told me as we were hunting one day. "The Cullens stayed in a house. We don't have to keep running like this." _

_I was really glad when she was finally able to say their name without breaking down. Sometimes I had very murderous thoughts about their whole family when she would beak down. _

"_Well I guess that's a good idea but what are we supposed to buy a house with Bella? Our good looks?"_

"_Oh come on Vikki you should know me better than that by now. I have a plan." she said laughing._

_Bella had taken to calling me Vikki after we got to know each other better. She liked it better than Victoria._

"_So what's your genius plan?" I asked shaking my head. Of course she had a plan._

"_Well the Cullens left their house in Forks and everything is still in it. So I'm sure there's money still in it too. With all the money they have the wouldn't need to take money with them every time they move."_

"_You've been back to the Cullen house?" I asked shocked._

"_Yeah I went once or twice when I visited Charlie. I needed closure."_

"_Well let's go see how much money we can claim."_

_End Flashback_

I waited in the forest for Bella to finish off her "dinner". I heard a loud crash that sounded like two boulders colliding and then Bella's scream. I never heard Bella scream before. Not even during her change. It wasn't a very comforting sound. I ran in the direction the noise came from. I got to a clearing with a lake to find Bella talking to a strange vampire who kind of reminded me of superman.

**B-Pov**

It's been five years since my change and I still go to forks every month to visit Charlie. After my funeral and seeing how broken he was I had to check up on him.

A few months after my funeral I found my dad getting dressed up which was odd. The only time I seen him dress up was for my funeral. So I followed him. He was going to Harry Clearwater's funeral. He died of a heart attack. I noticed how huge Jacob was. Actually all of the boys from the reservation were huge. I had to wonder what they were feeding those kids.

Every time I checked on my dad I saw something new. A year after Harry's funeral my dad and Sue, Harry's wife, were getting married. That was the happiest sight I've seen since I was checking up on him. I was glad he'd have someone to take care of him. They needed each other.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how happy my dad has been since the wedding. I almost forgot I was supposed to be hunting. Victoria was waiting for me.

Behind the house me and Victoria owned was a seemingly never ending mass of trees. This was the perfect place for me. There were so many animals. Vikki hasn't giving in to the veggie diet but she has tried it. In a few more years she'll probably give in.

I headed into the clearing by the lake behind our house. Drinking from it was a deer. I crouched down and prepared to spring. When I jumped at it instead of landing on the deer I crashed into something. Not something, someone I noticed as I sat up.

I had no reason to be scared but for some odd reason I screamed. I looked into the vampire's eyes and noticed they were a dark golden color. He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I'm sorry I startled you." he said as I took his help unnecessarily. "I'm Andrew."

"I'm Bella." I told him as I wiped the leaves off myself.

I didn't know there were vegetarians other than the Cullens and The Denali clan they call extended family. This was a surprising new discovery.

"Bella?" Victoria said as she walked into the clearing. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. I turned back to the vampire. "This is my sister Vikki."

"You eat animals too." he said shocked. "I thought I was the only one."

"Yes I do and no you're not the only one." I assured him. "There are actually two other covens that live the way we do."

"Your sister," he said looking over at Victoria who was now at my side. "She has red eyes."

"Yes we have different views on our eating habits."

"So you're a nomad." Victoria stated. "I was once before. What made you decide to feed off of animals instead of humans?"

"I have a special power." he answered. "I can see into a person's past. When killing someone I can see everything I'm taking them from. Their families. Their dreams. Their kids. I couldn't do it. It's hard."

"Being alone is hard." Victoria told him.

I could see where she was going. I knew why also. For the five months after James died, and before she found me, she was alone.

"It is." he replied sadly.

"We have a extra room at our house." I told him.

"You're welcome to it if you want." Victoria finished.

"Your house?" he asked shocked.

"Yes we live in a house just on the edge of the forest." I replied. "Although we plan on leaving soon. You can come with us."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." we both answered.

After me and Andrew hunted we went back to the house. We showed Andrew to his room which was basically empty other than the bedroom set that came with the house.

"So I can't live with two total strangers." he said as we sat in the living room. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Well I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short as I told you earlier. I was changed five years ago by Vikki." I didn't tell him why Vikki changed me or how we met. I didn't want him to think any less of Victoria than he already probably did because of her eating habits. "Before I was changed I lived in Forks, Washington with my dad. I'm twenty-three but if you take off the five years I didn't age I'm only eighteen."

"Well I'm Victoria no last name. I was changed during the late 1800's by a vampire who was interrupted during dinner. Another vamp killed him and left me to change. I was alone for awhile until I met my mate James. I traveled with him and another vampire named Laurent who we ran across and decided to let him travel with us. We met Bella not long after. Laurent left and my mate was killed and I ran across Bella again and we've been together ever since."

I guess she felt the same need to not go to deep into our past together for the same reason I did.

"So how old are you?" Andrew asked. "In physical appearances."

That was actually a good question because I wasn't even sure how old she was. I felt bad for never asking.

"I'm nineteen." she replied. "So what's your story?"

"I was changed six years ago when I was thirty-two. I was a lawyer in New York. I had a wife and a five year old son. I had so much going for me. And then this happened."

"What happened to the one who changed you?" I asked.

"He's dead. Permanently." he replied.

I didn't feel the need to ask him how he became permanently dead because I had I feeling I already knew. Andrew most likely got rid of him because he didn't want to be a part of this life.

**Ok so i'm hoping i could get atleast five reviews on this chapter before i move on to chapter five. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So first off much thanks to the reviewers. I'm totally loving you guys. **

**Secondly I'm up at four in the morning posting this chapter because a crazy friend of mine called to tell me she wrote a song and wanted me to hear it. Weird right?**

**So Thirdly I got a review about a relationship between Andrew and Bella. Sorry guys but that just won't happen. Andrew's not for Bella.**

**Chapter Five: School**

After eleven years with us Andrew went back into the law business. He waited to make sure he had his thirst completely under control. I was thinking about going back to school because I never actually finished. I didn't want to leave Victoria at the house by herself so Andrew came up with a plan for her. He called it the five year plan.

Victoria would hunt with us every other time she hunted. Making her diet fifty percent animal and fifty percent human. After the first year she could only feed from a human three times a month. The third year it went down to two and the fourth year one. During the fifth year she only was allowed two humans through out the whole year.

After the first year it got easier for her. By the time we got to the fifth year it was like second nature. She could handle it almost as good as me and Andrew except when the blood was out in the open.

Andrew figured she had enough control to handle going to school so we ended up going to school in Canada.

After our sixteen years together it became easy for us to think of Andrew as a dad. He took care of us. Not that we couldn't do it ourselves but it was in his nature to be a father that's what he was before he was changed. He reminded me a lot of Carlisle and Esme.

We didn't have to pretend to be adopted with Andrew because he since he actually was in his thirties he could have two fifteen year old daughters. We started out fifteen to make our stay in the public eye longer. We were posing as fraternal twins starting as freshman in high school. Our mom died in a car crash all we have is our dad and all he has is us.

"Hey dad?" I yelled down the hallway to Andrew.

"What's wrong Bella?" he called back quietly.

"Where's Vikki?" I asked in a normal voice now that I knew he was in the house. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"She went hunting once more to make sure she's ready." he replied

This was going to be my first time going to school since my change. It's been twenty-one years since I've sat in a confined room with humans for a long period of time.

"You ready twin." Vikki said as she came up behind me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were excited." I said laughing.

"I am." she replied. Andrew tried to hold back his laughter but I wasn't hiding it. We've never seen her so excited. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been to school?"

"Well make the best of it sweetheart." Andrew told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "If you can't handle it we'll understand. Don't push your limits. Come home if you need to."

"Ok dad." she replied.

"Bye girls." he said kissing my forehead as he walked by.

We both walked out to the garage at a human pace getting used to the feeling. We stood in the doorway and looked out at the cars.

"So how are we riding to school?" Victoria asked me.

"Well if you don't mind," I said pulling my keys off the hook on the wall. "I'd like to drive."

We both got in my red Chevy Avalanche. After me and Vikki got our first house we bought cars. I got a red Avalanche because I had gotten used to my ancient truck. I of course couldn't go back and get it and I couldn't find another so I went with another type of red Chevy truck.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school it reminded me a lot of Forks High. A parking lot full of old beat up Chevy's and vans.

When we got out of the car I pulled my shield over Victoria.

About two years into my change I learned the reason Edward couldn't read my mind was because I was a shield. After being turned my shield got stronger. As the years went by I discovered new things my shield could do. I could shield myself from all mental abilities from other vampires. I can also shield my scent. When I pull my shield over someone else they're immune to mental attacks too. The best part is I can read the minds of anyone under my shield. Not too long ago I found out I could talk to them in my head. I haven't gotten good enough to read the minds in my shield without having total privacy in my head.

"_**Are you ok?" **_I asked her in her head.

"_**Yeah I'm fine." **_she thought back. _**"It's easier than I thought but that's because we're out side."**_

"_**Just remember what Andrew said." **_I told her and then let her out of my shield.

I can't believe I actually thought my first day at Forks was bad. This was ridiculous. Everywhere I went someone was staring at me. Not too many people stared at Victoria because she gave them all death stares. I guess my face just didn't do it.

The boys were basically drooling and I could almost see the smoke erupting from the ears of every female. It was even worse when Vikki and I were together. At lunch people couldn't keep their eyes off our table.

"This is actually easier than I thought." Victoria said playing with a cookie she put on her plate. "It's fun to scare them."

"I used to like cookies." I said absentmindedly.

"Hey I wanna know what they think." she whispered. No one was close enough to hear but she did anyway.

"You know my thoughts sometimes slip into their heads." I told her whispering too because it just felt weird talking at a normal level when the other person is whispering.

"Just make it a short trip."

"Ok I'll try." I told her. Then a thought came to me. "Hey I wanna try something."

I pulled my shield over her.

"_**What are you doing?" **_she asked.

"_**I wanna try something. Maybe I can let you can hear them too." **_I replied. _**"Don't think any direct thoughts."**_

I pulled my shield around the nearest table around their whole group.

"_**Why does he keep staring at her?" **_random female

"_**That red head is hot." **_random male _**"Wonder if she'd go out with me."**_

"_**Man that brunette's cute. I think her name's Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful person."**_

I pulled my shield down from the table and looked over to see who was sitting at it. At the table were two average looking boys. One with blonde hair and one with black hair. Neither i would ever waste my time talking to.

"Wonder which is which." Victoria said also looking over at the two blond boys.

"You could hear them?" I turned around shocked.

"Yeah your getting better." she replied. "And I didn't hear not one of your thoughts."

"Wow."

**End of chapter five means I can peacefully go back to sleep and hope my crazy friend doesn't write anything else she feels the need to let me hear. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad the story still has your interest.**

**Chapter Six: The Twins**

"Vikki I'm so proud of you." Andrew said as we ran through the woods. Victoria didn't really need to hunt but she came along anyway for the run.

"Bella did way better though." she told him.

"Where is Bella?" Andrew asked.

"Hey Bella what are you doing?" Victoria called over to me I stopped a few feet back.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. "It's blood and a lot of it."

Before they could reply I ran in the direction of the blood. Victoria and Andrew followed. I have no clue what made me run towards the blood but I knew I had too.

"Bella what is it?" Andrew asked.

When we got to the source of the smell two boys were laying on the ground.

"Vikki you don't have to be here." I told her as we walked closer to the boys. They were twins. They looked about eighteen.

"No I'm ok." she said looking down at one of the boys.

"They won't make it." Andrew told us.

"Help." one of the boys said before coughing up blood.

"Change them." Victoria said looking up at Andrew holding on to the boy's hand. The other twin was unconscious.

"Vikki I don't know if I can." Andrew told her. "What if I don't stop? I don't want these boys lives in my hands."

I could totally understand what Andrew was saying. He has never tastes human blood so he wouldn't know if he could stop.

"If we don't help they're gonna die." Victoria told him. Andrew didn't respond. "I'll do it." she said pulling one of the boy's head in her lap.

"Vikki?"

"Bella I want to at least be able to say I tried."

She made a lot of sense so I sat on the ground and pulled the other boy up to me. Victoria looked at me and held out her hand. I took her hand in mine and we both leaned in at the same time. Andrew looked terrified.

"They're gonna hate us." I said as I paced around the living room. Victoria sat holding the boy who she changed hand. She flinched at my comment. That was the most I've seen her move since we got them in the house.

"No they won't." Andrew reassured us both.

"Yeah you of all people should know they will." I yelled. "You hated the person who changed you so why shouldn't they?"

"My maker took my life." he told me. "You saved their's. It was either this or death. They'll appreciate it. Now get ready for school. I'll take the day off to watch them."

"Ok." I replied. "Come on Vikki." I said grabbing her arm. It took her a moment but she dropped the boy's hand to follow me upstairs and get dressed.

After we showered and dressed we went out to my truck.

Once we were in the car and away from the house she became a little more herself. I knew almost immediately what was going on. She had that same look Esme gave Carlisle. The one Jasper gave Alice. The one Rosalie constantly got from Emmett. She had that same look Edward used to give me that I always returned. It was a look she hadn't had for James that time I'd seen them together.

Once we got out the car I pulled my shield over Victoria. She looked at me and rose her eyebrow.

"_**You're a little on edge right now and I wanna make sure your head is in the right place." **_I told her.

"_**Make sense I guess but I'm fine though. I promise."**_

"Come on Bells." Victoria yelled through the open window of my truck after school. "Must you walk so slow."

"You know I just love how patient you are." I said sarcastically as I started the truck.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway Victoria jumped out the truck. I hadn't even stopped it. I pulled the car in the garage and walked in the living room to see Victoria just as I pictured her. On the floor by the sofa holding that boy's hand.

"Hi girls." Andrew said walking in the living room. "How was school?"

Victoria simply looked up at him.

"Please don't make her go to school tomorrow. I thought I was gonna have to kill her." I told him.

Andrew laughed. "Ok Vikki you can stay home tomorrow." he told her. "We'll probably have to end up moving anyway."

"Oh great another first day of school." I said sitting down. "As if I didn't have enough people staring at me the past two days."

"We can't stay the boys will be noticed and we can't keep them inside all day. Besides who's idea was it to got to school?" Andrew said.

Two and a half days later

It was time for the boys to open their eyes to their new life. I was glad to have them waking up so we could stop referring to them as the boys. I was also scared. I didn't want them to wake up because I was scared they would hate us.

"It's time." Victoria said speaking for the first time since we got back home after school the other day.

"I'll call Andrew and tell him we might be out hunting when he get's back."

**V-Pov**

"I'll call Andre and tell him we might be out hunting when he get's back." Bella said and then went up to her room to get her phone.

I listened to the last fighting stutter of the boys' hearts. The one Bella changed "died" first but the boy who's hand I was holding sat up first. Turned to looked at me. I was prepared for the worst, hoping for the best, and got better. He took one look and jumped on me. I was a little alarmed until he thanked me.

"You're welcome." I said laughing. He jumped up embarrassed. His brother also laughed at him.

When he looked at his brother and took in a deep breath and the other twin did the same. They looked over each other.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom." Bella said as she came back in the room phone in hand. "But of course you really don't need one."

"Who are you?" they both asked.

"Well I'm Isabella Caswell." she told them. "Gifted vampire vegetarian."

"I'm Victoria Caswell." I answered. "Also a gifted vampire vegetarian."

"Creepy." they both said at the same time.

"Well I'm Brandon Foster." the one Bella saved said as he shook her hand.

Bella smiled. "Also gifted vampire. We'll let you know when you can add that vegetarian on. Thanks by the way."

"Huh?" he looked so confused.

"I'm not crazy." she told him still holding his hand. "I like that first compliment better and no I'm not reading your mind."

"I think you're scaring him." I told Bella. She laughed.

"It's not my fault. He's the one talking in my head." **(I borrowed the power from Renesmee but it's ok though she won't mind cause she didn't make the cut in this story. You can put the blame on Edward for leaving.)**

Brandon let go of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I guess you have the power to show people stuff." she answered him. "I saw myself so clearly in my head I thought I was looking in a mirror. It's gone now."

"I guess you have to be touching the person." I said.

"This is weird." the other one said.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Brian." he replied. "I'm sorry about earlier but thank you I really appreciate you saving me.

"So you really don't mind that you're vampires?" Bella asked.

"No way." they both said.

"This is the coolest thing to happen to us in the pass eighteen years." Brandon replied.

"But I do have a question though." Brian said.

"What do you mean by vegetarian vampires?" Brandon asked.

"We don't drink human blood." I told them.

"We only drink the blood of animals." Bella finished.

"Well really I don't care what we drink but my throat is on fire so I need something." Brandon said.

"Well lets go hunting then."

"Now that's something I know." Brian said.

**So you probably notice that Victoria has a thing for one of the twins. Well of course she does I couldn't just let her be single for the whole story. Review and let me know what you think about this one. Review. It keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I got a review asking will the Cullens ever meet Bella again. Well I can't tell you that. You'll see though if you keep reading.**

**Chapter Seven: Victoria and Brian**

"So you, Bella, and my brother have powers." Brian said as we walked back to the house after hunting. We walked at a human pace to have time to get to know each other.

"Yeah Bella's a shield. She can block mental powers so actually your brother shouldn't have been able to get in her head. My power doesn't really have a category but I'm the opposite of a tracker. They find people and I hide. It's more than that though. I can see a move you make before you make it. If you decide to jump at me, and I'm actually paying attention, I'll see it and I can run."

"So no special power for me?" he asked. I laughed.

"Who knows maybe you haven't found it yet." I told him and grabbed his hand.

I started to run but he stopped. Since I was holding his hand and he was stronger than me he pulled me to a stop.

"I…I can see me." he said confused. "You're confused. You think I'm cute. You think I just found my power."

"Uh can you let go." I asked him. I was positive I'd be blushing right now if that were possible. "I'd really like anything else I think to stay in my head."

"Oh sorry." he said dropping my hand.

"It's ok." I told him.

"So you really think I'm cute?" he asked smiling.

"Uh yeah who wouldn't?" I told him. It didn't make sense to lie he could just find out with one simple touch.

"I think you're cute too." he told me. "Don't call me corny or anything like that but I thought you were an angel when you first found me."

"I'm sorry but that is kind of corny." I told him.

"That's the last time I tell you any of my thoughts." he said laughing.

"That's not fair you can just take mine."

"Yeah that's is gonna come in handy one day. So you've seen my powers can I see yours?"

"Sure if you wanna play a game of hide and seek." I replied.

"Oddly that sounds fun." he replied.

I ran off at vampire speed and yelled "Find me if you can."

For the rest of the day Brian tried to find me. Not once could he actually do it. After awhile he got upset and told me he gave up.

"So can I ask you what were you and your brother doing the other day? I mean that is if you remember." I asked him as we sat down on the forest floor.

"Why wouldn't I…Oh. It's a little fuzzy but we were…I got into it with this one guy the day before and him and a few of his friends ganged up on us. I swear it was like twenty of them. I thought we were gonna die before you came. Brandon wasn't even conscience anymore."

"Well I'm glad we made it."

"So am I." he replied.

We got up and made our way back to the house. Andrew was sitting at the table with his laptop.

**I know, I know. Short chapter. That means it shouldn't take me long to get the next one up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bella and Brandon**

**B-Pov**

"That was not too appetizing." Brandon told me on our way back home from hunting.

"I thought it didn't matter." I told him laughing. "That's what you said inside."

"Yeah that was before I ate a deer." he replied. "So gifted vampire vegetarian. What kind of gift do you have?"

"_**Well for one I can do this." **_I told him in his head. _**"I can also block your power but I practicing pulling my shield away from me."**_

"_**Shield?" **_he questioned in his head.

"_**I can block out mental abilities like your power or mind reading."**_

"That is cool." he said fascinated. _"So how long have you been a vampire?" _he asked _grabbing my hand._

We both sat on the ground my hand still in his.

"_**It's been about sixteen years." **_I told him.

"_Wow. What was you life like before?"_

"_**I lived in Forks with my dad." **_I started.

I told him my whole story from the time I moved to Forks. I didn't mention the names of the vampires that were involved in hunting me and lucky for me he didn't ask. He did seem really interested though. When I got to Edward leaving I almost fell apart. It had been awhile since I talked about Edward. The Cullens in general was easy but talking about Edward was always hard.

"_It's his loss." _Brandon told me rubbing my back. _"He didn't deserve you anyway."_

"_**So what about you?" **_I asked in his head I wasn't quite ready to talk yet. I was glad I didn't get to tell him about the change. I didn't want him to think it was Victoria's fault.

He told me his life story through his power the same way I had. His story was way better though because every story he told me had a picture to go with it. It was like I was actually there.

"_Do you think my brother has a power too?" _he asked after completing his story.

"_**I don't know we'll just have to wait to find out." **_I replied.

"Let's go home." I told him.

"Let's." he replied.

When we got home Andrew was sitting at his computer in the living room. Victoria and Brian had just walked in.

**Ok so this one is shorter than the last one but by the time you read this the next chapter will be up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Andrew meets the boys**

When we walked through the back door Victoria and Brian were coming in the living room. We all sat down and waited for Andrew to look up from his computer.

"Hi dad!" me and Victoria said as he closed his laptop and looked up.

"Hey girls." he said standing up. "I'm Andrew." he said to the boys.

"I'm Brandon and this is Brian." Brandon informed him.

"I'm sure the girls have explained the house rules to you two." he told them.

"What house rules?" They both asked.

"Humans are off limits." Andrew replied. "Everyone slips up and I understand that but if you can help it don't do it."

"Ok." they both said.

"So I'm sure you boys are going to need clothes. For now you can borrow mine." Andrew explained. "I will let you both go shopping the moment we get in our new house. While we're here though other than to the forest to hunt you're not allowed out. People you know would notice the change in you."

"So where are we moving?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." he replied.

**I know they just keep geting shorter. This doesn't even really have the right to be called a chapter but I already started the next chapter and it just might be my longest. I'll try to put it up today since this chapter was so short but I can't be positive. **

**I'm gonna stop typing now before this ends up longer than the actual chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Forks**

**Ok just to let you know i had to skip over a few years.**

**I skipped over because I thought nine chapters of the Cullens thinking Bella was dead was enough. It's time to bring them back into the rotation. So welcome back to Forks readers.**

"Forks!" me and Victoria asked shocked when Andrew told us where our next move would take us.

"Yes Forks is the perfect place. It rains almost everyday. The sun almost never shows." he replied.

"What's wrong with Forks?" Brian asked

"Nothing it's just shocking." I replied. "It's where my life started ended and started again."

"Actually the second start was somewhere here in Canada." Victoria said.

"Question is do you girls have a problem with Forks?" Andrew asked.

"No." we both replied.

I truly didn't have a problem going back to Forks. It would be interesting to compare and contrast my first, first day at Forks and my second, first day.

"Well that's it. Pack essentials and head on out. The boys can follow me since you already know your way."

"I'm already packed so I can go with them." Brandon said.

"Ok well here's the key and the address." he said handing Victoria the key and a slip of paper. "Make copies of that key if you get a chance."

"Ok."

"Wow this house is nice." Victoria said as we got out our cars at the new house.

"It is." I replied. "

The next day

"Ok so is anybody other than me tired of being in the ninth grade." Brian asked as I drove us to school in my newest Avalanche. Always red.

"I'm sure we all are but it's not that bad." I replied.

"Yeah prom is fun." Victoria added.

"Yeah right." Brandon said.

"Anybody up for shopping after school?" Victoria asked.

"You know I'll go with you baby." Brian told her. They have been dating since the day he woke up.

"And you know we won't." I added speaking for me and Brandon.

"We need another female in the family."

"You don't like shopping with me?" Brian asked.

"Of course I do sweetie but I need a females input."

"I understand." he said as he pulled the car in a space at Forks High.

We all got out the car and looked around. Forks had not changed one bit. All the cars in the parking lot looked old enough to have belong to most of these kids parents when they were teens.

Just like my first time at Forks there was a shiny silver Volvo sitting in the lot. The newest one out. Of course it had to just be coincidence.

"_What's wrong Bella?"_ Brandon asked as the other two headed of to the office.

"_**Nothing."**_ I said shaking my head.

We followed Victoria and Brian to the office holding hands the whole time. He was worried about me. He wanted me to know that I could talk to him if I needed to. Whenever. I pulled my hand out of his.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I recently figured out how to permanently keep my shield from blocking Brandon. I could always put it back up but I normally liked being able to see his thoughts when I held his hand.

When we walked in the office the attendant handed us all our schedules after staring at us and wishing one of the twins were older. After she finished gawking she wished us a happy first day.

"Are you ready for first day number seventeen?" I asked the boys.

"Oh yeah so ready." Brian said sarcastically.

"As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything." Brandon told me. _"I love you."_

I looked at Brandon and smiled. Thanks to him Edward Cullen is just a figment of my imagination.

_Flashback:_

"_No I really am over him." I told Brandon. I was finally able to sat it. It took me twenty-seven years but I could do it._

"_So why does it matter?" he asked._

"_I'm not really sure I just always wonder." I answered._

"_If I were him I would have never left you. You would never have to wonder about me."_

_I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what I should say._

"_Bella are you truly over him?" he asked me moving closer to me. _

_We were swimming in the lake behind the house. Brian and Victoria were with us but they disappeared off somewhere._

"_Yes." I said firmly. _

"_Then can I have my chance?" he asked._

_I stopped breathing. Not that I needed to anyway but it was a natural reaction._

"_Bella I've been waiting for you to get over him for the pass seven years. Now that you finally are I want to show you what love really is. If you give me this chance I will never leave your side."_

_I did. And he hasn't._

_End Flashback_

"_**I love you too." **_I smiled at him remembering that day. Almost seventy years later and we're still standing strong.

I looked at my schedule and headed to first period English. The silver Volvo, first period English. My second first day isn't starting to different from my first first day.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Stanley." a girl sitting next to me said as the bell rung.

"I'm Bella Caswell." I replied pulling my shield over her to read her mind. It was hard for me not to laugh at the irony. I just couldn't believe I was in a class with someone related to Jessica.

"_**I bet she thinks she looks better than I do. All of these new students coming here this was suppose to be my year." **_Jasmine viciously thought.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." she said smiling.

"Yeah same here." I said and turned around in my seat.

I wanted to slap that grin off her face. Having a look inside her head made me wonder what was going through Jessica's head when I first met her. Then i guess it was different seeing as when i met Jessica i was merely human.

When I got to the cafeteria for lunch the twins and Victoria weren't in there yet. I found a table and sat down to wait for them. I looked across the room and saw six of the most beautiful faces I've seen in this school. I knew they were vampires. They sat there and picked at food they didn't eat and they didn't look anywhere but at the table not even at each other.

My first day at Forks hadn't changed at all. The silver Volvo, English first hour, vampires at lunch, a Stanley introducing herself to me, and science after lunch I noticed looking at my schedule.

I looked back up and one of the other vampires looked up. He didn't look at me but I could see his face. I literally wanted to die when I saw his face.

The vampire that looked up was Emmett. My big teddy bear of a brother Emmett. Other than Alice, Emmett was the one Cullen I missed the most. Next to Emmett, on his right, was of course Rosalie. On his left was Jasper then Alice and then Edward. I couldn't see his face and for that I was thankful for. The sixth vampire next to Edward was someone I didn't know. It was a female. A strawberry blond.

I stretched my shield and wrapped it around Rosalie. I don't know why but it was her thoughts I wanted to hear. I always wondered why she hated me. Of course she won't be thinking that right this moment but I still wanted to know what goes on in her head.

"_**I don't know why Carlisle brought us back here. I love Forks but this just isn't a healthy place. Everybody's depressed. He's even depressed. With everybody thinking about Bella's birthday and then being in the house where everything happened. I just can't take all this misery. I feel so bad for Jasper. My poor brother has to feel all this pain plus his own knowing that it's his fault. It's not his fault though. It's Edward's fault for bringing home a human. It's Edward's fault for letting Alice throw her a party knowing she wouldn't want one. It's his fault for getting her presents she asked them not to get. It's his fault for throwing her into the plates. And it's his fault we left. It's his fault Bella's dead. It's been over a hundred years since it happened and they need to just get over it. I wonder why he hasn't growled at me yet. That's odd. Shit he's too depressed to be mad. It would be wrong of me to tell them to get over it just because I thought she was just a stupid human."**_

"_**Wow nice to know you think so much of me Rosalie." **_I thought to my self.

"_**What the hell?"**_

I pulled my shield away from Rosalie just as she looked at me. Her eyes widened and she looked at Edward. Then Alice. I got up from the table and left the cafeteria. I stood outside thinking to myself how stupid I was. I couldn't believe I forgot to hold in my thoughts.

"Bella?"

I looked over to see Rosalie coming out of the cafeteria.

"I knew it." she said when I looked at her. "So how'd you do it?" she asked irritated.

"I didn't do anything." I yelled. "You're brother did it. You're right it is his fault. Everything's his fault."

"So you didn't die?" she said. "Well you need to get in there and tell Edward, Alice, Emmett, and especially Jasper that you're alive. Well sort of."

"Why should I?" I asked her. "Nobody came to check on me to make sure Victoria was coming back to get me."

"If you want to be mad at someone be mad at Edward like you said it's his fault. I'm not the blame. So I shouldn't have to sit here and watch my whole family sink into depression and Jasper shouldn't have to feel it along with his sorrows."

"You're right I think I will let them know. I just have one question thought. It's been hunting me for the pass hundred years."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Why didn't you like me? I didn't do anything to you."

"I don't know how but you heard me. You know why." she replied.

"Because I was stupid human yeah I got that much. What made me a stupid human?"

"Edward!" she yelled throwing up her hands. "I said you were a stupid human because you were willing to give up your whole future to become one of us for him. You were giving up growing old, having kids. Going to the beach on a sunny day. I understood why Edward wouldn't change you but I couldn't understand why he didn't leave you. When he did it was too late. The family was attached to you and you were attached to them. I wasn't attached though because I didn't let myself be."

"So you didn't like me because I wanted to be like you and spend the rest of my forever with the person I love?"

"Really no. I was jealous that you were in the position have everything I ever wanted. That's why I didn't like you. I didn't get over it because you were so willing to give it up. I also knew it was stupid to be like them and get all attached when one day you would grow old and die."

"So what about now?" I asked.

"I don't know I have nothing to be jealous about anymore and you're already one of us still because of my brother. After you talk to them I'll see."

"Well bring them over to the red Avalanche in the lot. No just bring Alice."

I didn't want to talk to everyone yet. I wanted to add and Emmett but he was never all that great at hiding his thoughts from Edward.

She looked at me and shook her head and mumbled "red Chevy".

She walked off and headed to the history building. Victoria and the twins were heading for the cafeteria as I left it. I pulled my shield around them.

"_**Can you guys come sit with me for a minute?"**_

They all looked confused but followed me to my truck.

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" _Brandon asked with his power.

"_**I don't feel like talking I just needed some company." **_I told all of them.

We sat in the car until the bell rung when it did they all got out the car.

"_**I think I'll sit here for awhile. You guys go ahead I'll explain everything at home."**_

"If you need me just come find me." Victoria said to me closing the door of my truck.

"I will." I whispered.

I didn't want to go to class because I knew for sure with the way my day was going Edward would be in my science class.

At the end of the day my family got to the car before Rosalie and Alice did.

"What are we waiting for?" Victoria asked after a minute of waiting.

"You can go home if you want to it's not that far of a run." I told her.

I didn't want to tell her I was meeting the Cullens. I wouldn't have mind if she left because I really didn't want her near them until I explained.

"Fine." she replied. I think she knew I was trying to get rid of her. "Come on Brian. Bella I'll see you at home and I want explanations."

"Ok."

"_Do you mind if I stay?"_ Brandon asked holding my hand.

"I don't mind at all." I told him as I stood on my toes to kiss him. "They're coming." I said to myself as I heard Rosalie's voice.

"_Who's coming?"_

I didn't answer him and he didn't ask again.

Rosalie walked up with Alice behind her. When she saw me she was shocked.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran to hug me.

She let go and stood back.

"How?" she asked confused. "Your future disappeared not even a whole day after we left. I went to your funeral."

"I went too." I told her although I didn't remember seeing her there.

"Bella I missed you sooooo much." she said as she came to hug me again.

"So Bella who's your new friend?" Rosalie asked. It was weird to hear Rosalie talking to me. Before lunch today she had never spoken directly to me and now her voice sounded almost friendly.

I looked at her and then at Brandon. I smiled at him and pulled him to me by his wrist.

"This is my baby, my love, my husband, my reason for living, my Brandon." I told them then put my hand in his.

"_I like that introduction. And I love you."_

"_**I love you too."**_

"I just don't understand." Alice said. "Your future it's just disappeared and I still can't find it."

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett walking over to where we were standing.

"Bella!" Emmett ran up and pulled me into one of his big bear hugs that would have killed me if I were human.

"Put her down Emmett." Rosalie said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

He sat me down and went stood next to her. Jasper came up next and gave me a hug. It wasn't like Emmett's but it was still filled with love.

"I'm glad you're not dead." he told me.

It was Jasper's turn to get slapped. Only Alice did the slapping this time.

"No it's ok." I told them laughing. "I'm glad I'm not dead either."

It felt good to be with my old family again. Minus the one person I didn't want to see.

"How did it happed?" Rosalie asked.

"Do you guys mind waitin?" I asked. "I mean I don't want to have to repeat the story over to Carlisle and Esme."

"Well we should do something together." Emmett said.

"Ooh let's go to the mall." Alice said excitedly.

"Alice I don't want to go to the mall."

"Please Bella I haven't seen you in soooo long and it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Fine Alice." I missed my pixie like sister/best friend. It's been so long since I've seen here I couldn't say no.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Brandon can you do me a favor and tell dad I won't be home for awhile."

"_Are you gonna tell me full details when you get home? If not I'm going. I want to know who these people are."_

I nodded.

"Ok love see you at home."

He gave me a quick peck and ran off.

"Bella do you mind if I ride with you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." I told her. "Rosalie you can ride too if you want."

Rosalie agreed to ride with us in my car. Alice ran off about the past years of her existence that I missed out on. She was talking so fast I'm sure if I were still human I wouldn't have heard anything she said.

Shopping with Alice was just as I remembered it. She brought me into every store she passed and bought me everything I could fit in. Alice ran me through the mall until it shut down for the night.

My life felt totally complete in that moment. Spending the day with Alice. Going home to the person I was destined to spend my eternity with the only thing that could have made the day perfect was seeing…

"Bella I think you should come home with us." Rosalie told me. "Carlisle and Esme will be so glad to see that you're alive after all these years."

"He blames himself you know?" Alice told me. "Carlisle. For moving us."

"It's not his fault though." Jasper said. "It's my fault. I should have had better control."

"It's not your fault Jasper." Rosalie told him. "It's Edwards fault. He knows it's his fault."

"He feels guilty." Jasper said. "Bella I am sorry though." he looked at Rosalie then back to me. "It might not be my fault but still I apologize."

"It's ok Jazz." I told him pulling my phone out of my pocket as it rung. "Hello?"

"Bells, Andrew…well I think you might want to come home for this." Brian told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just get here when you can."

With that he hung up the phone.

"Uh I'm sorry guys but I have to head home."

"Will you come over to the house later?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"You should bring Brandon." Rosalie added. "If things are going to go back how they were we should get to know him."

"Ok it was great seeing you guys I missed…all of you." Rosalie looked up at me with a skeptical look. "There were times I caught myself missing you too. I will admit though it wasn't as often."

**So anybody want to take a guess at who's the strawberry blonde at the lunch table with the Cullens? Review and the next chapter will be up before you know it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this chapter is for alicecullenfreak. I wasn't even finished this but I finished it up and posted it as soon I read my reviews. I couldn't not have this up today. **

**Also this will be my first one from one of the Twins point of view. Since both twins start with B and so does Bella T1 will be Brandon(Bella's mate) and T2 will be Brian(Victoria's mate). It starts out in Bella's point of view then changes.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Cullens**

When I got back to the house I was thinking of how much my life has changed since my first day at Forks when I was human. When I was human Edward was all I could think about. Everything is so different now. He's with someone and so am I. I really hope he's happy with her.

"Bella you're home." Victoria said when I walked in the door.

The first thing I registered was screaming.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked into the living room to find a woman laying on our couch screaming for everything she was worth begging someone, anyone to kill her. Andrew sat and held her head in his lap whispering to her that everything would be ok.

"Andrew found his singer." Brian answered.

"He bit her?" I asked shocked.

Of all of us Andrew was the only one to never taste human blood. Even I slipped up a few times. His record was still clean in a way because he didn't kill the woman.

"Yeah he stopped though." Victoria said. "He hasn't left her side since."

"Now who does that remind you of?" I asked her smiling. She smiled too remembering when we found Brandon and Brian.

"Looks like we might have a new mom." Brian said.

"Where is Brandon?" I asked looking around the room.

"He ate a slice of pizza earlier today." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"The whole slice." Brian said excitedly. "I do owe him a new TV though but it was so worth it."

With there constant bets Brandon and Brian reminded me a lot of Emmett and Jasper. It took me awhile to get used to being reminded of my former family. Before i hated being around them whenever they would bet but eventually it became natural to not compare them to Emmett and Jasper.

"Never again." Brandon said coming down the stairs.

"You should have bet something bigger." I told him. "You mind going out with me?"

"I get to drive." he told me.

"Ok. Come on."

We headed out to the garage and got in his electric blue Hummer.

"Where am I taking you?" he asked pulling out the drive way.

"To the Cullen's mansion."

He turned to look at me but didn't stop the car. He turned back to the road and continued driving.

**T1-Pov**

"To the Cullen mansion." she answered.

I turned to look at her. I was confused. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to take her to that house but I knew she had a good reason so i wouldn't question her. I turned back to the road and continued driving.

I remember the first time I ever seen the Cullens' house. It was a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you're ok with being back here.?" I asked her._

"_Of course I am." she replied. "If you weren't here I admit I might have had a few issues but old memories don't matter I have you to make new ones."_

"_You are so strong. That's one of the many reasons I love you." I said smiling at her._

"_I'm going out for a run."_

"_Can I come with you or do you want to be alone?" I asked. We were always together and she always wanted me around but being back where everything started I thought maybe she might want some time to think._

"_You can come." she replied._

"_Where are we going?" I asked as when ran through Forks so fast human eyes wouldn't even see._

"_To Charlie's house." _

_We stopped outside of a right on the out skirts of the forest._

"_This was my home when I was human." she told me. _

_I remember her telling me she moved here from Arizona to live with her dad. I heard so much about him it was like I knew him. I wondered who lived in the house now. It smelled like wet dog._

"_Charlie left the house to Sue and her kids. When Sue died I guess she left the house to Leah and Seth. I stopped visiting after my dad died so I wouldn't know. Most likely Clearwaters live here now."_

"_Whoever it is must have dogs. I hate that smell."_

"_Yeah I guess. Can I take you somewhere else?" she asked._

"_You can take me anywhere you want."_

"_I got to see your past when you told me about it. I can't exactly show you my past but I can show you the places."_

_Our next stop was Forks High._

"_I can't believe I remember this but this is where I almost got hit by a van when Edward saved me." she told me standing in a parking spot. "I have so many memories of this school."_

_Next we ended up in a meadow. I knew where we were before she told me._

"_This is the meadow where Edward first showed me what happens to him in the sun." she stepped out into the opening where the sun beamed down and she started to sparkle like a diamond. "I still haven't got used to this yet."_

"_You are so beautiful Bella. I still can't believe how someone got the strength to leave you." _

_I walked up to her and kissed her. She pulled me down to the ground with her and we made our own memory in the meadow. I made sure I got rid of any thoughts she had of Edward and this meadow._

_After that the last stop we came to was the beautiful white mansion._

"_This was like my second home. I was here about just as much as I was at home if not more. All of them treated me like family. Except Rosalie. She didn't like me very much. I just could never figure out why."_

_End Flashback_

When we pulled up to the house the lights were on and the little pixie vampire from earlier was sitting on the porch talking to another vampire with caramel hair. The pixie pointed and the other looked up. When she did I could tell she would be crying if that was possible.

**B-Pov**

When we pulled up to the Cullen mansion Alice was sitting outside talking to Esme as she was gardening. Alice pointed at the car and Esme looked up. She looked like she was two second away from tears but of course that wasn't possible.

When Brandon stopped the car I got out and immediately ran to Esme. When I got to her she pulled me into a tight hug. When she finally let me go all of the Cullens minus Edward and the blonde were outside. Carlisle pulled me into a hug and then held me back to look at me.

Brandon walked up to my side and grabbed my hand.

"_I know this isn't who I think it is. Which one is he?"_

"_**I'll tell you. Just hold your horses."**_

"Bella we've missed you so much." Esme said. She then turned to Brandon and held out her hand. "Hello I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

I knew he was upset but he smiled and shook her hand. It was hard to be impolite with Esme she just has a special aura about her.

"I'm Brandon."

"Esme this is my mate." I told her. "Brandon this is Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." I told him pointing them out in turn.

"Bella you can just call me Rose." she told me.

I looked at her shocked and so did the rest of the family.

"OK Rose." I mumbled.

"Bella I am so sorry I feel like all of this is my fault." Carlisle told me.

"It's not and I don't want you to feel bad." I told him. "I'm happy. I have been. There was only one point when I wasn't happy and it was only for a few hours I guess."

"Who changed you?" he asked.

"Victoria." I answered.

"Oh Bella we're so sorry." Esme blurted out and pulled me into another hug.

"It's ok. I'm fine."

"Still the same Bella." Carlisle said laughing at my signature line. The phrase I'm fine came out of my mouth more then anything else.

"Of course she is." Jasper said.

"I can't wait 'til Eddie sees this." Emmett said.

He was excited to see the out come of this. Rose wasn't so excited. She slapped him in the back of the head for the second time today. Well the second time I know of.

"Rosie babe what did I do?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You do not laugh at your brothers pain." she told him.

Her statement shocked me. 'His pain'? Who says he's going to be in pain?

"We don't know if he'll be in pain." Emmett said.

"He left Bella so she could have a human life and hours after he left she got turned into a vampire anyway." Rose said as if it were plainly obvious.

"Where is everybody?" I heard Edward ask as he came down the steps inside the house.

"Brace yourselves people." Rose said.

"_Is that him?"_ Brandon asked. I nodded.

"Hey what…?" he stopped once he saw me. "It…she's…Bella?" he sounded so confused. It was actually funny.

"Hi Edward."

"You're a vampire." he said as he walked closer to me.

"Are you serious? I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. Emmett chuckled.

He kept getting closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. I guess he got too close because Brandon growled at him and slightly pulled me behind him.

Edward growled back at him.

"Brandon calm down." I told him.

"Who is this?" Edward asked through his teeth.

I thought about answering the way I had earlier but there was no need to increase tension.

"Edward this is Brandon my mate."

Edward stood up out of his crouch and looked from me to Brandon. He honestly looked hurt.

"I hope you didn't think you were getting a second chance." Brandon told him.

"Jazzy are you ok?" Alice asked Jasper as he fell to the ground clutching his chest.

He shook his head. He slowly tried to pull himself up and managed with Emmett's help.

"I can't…I have to leave." and with that he ran off.

"Bella can…can I talk to you?"

"About what Edward?" I asked trying not to sound angry. I shouldn't be mad I got everything I wanted.

"Alone."

I figured what's the worse that can happen. I nodded and then turned to Brandon. I pulled my shield over him.

"_**If you want to head back home you can I'll meet you there but you can stay here and get to know the Cullens if you want. It's all up to you."**_

"_Are you letting them back in?"_ he asked.

"_**They're my family."**_

"_Well I'll stay."_ he replied. _"If you're gonna be as close as you were before I should at least get to know them"_

"_**One of the many reasons I love you."**_

"_Because I'll do anything for you."_ he finished. _"Now go so you can hurry back to me."_

**So go ahead and review this chapter and let me know what you think. If i get a review as good as the one woke up to this morning the next one will be up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! OK I was really feeling the reviews for last chapter. I couldn't stop smiling. So here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Twelve: Sorry**

Edward ran off into the forest and I reluctantly followed him. The scene was too familiar. Although I knew things weren't the same it still brought back a shadow of the pain I felt the last time I followed Edward into the forest.

When he stopped I looked around a noticed he brought me to _the _meadow. It was no longer our meadow.

"Bella I am so sorry. I should have never left you." he said with his back facing me.

"Don't be Edward." I replied. "I'm happy. I got exactly what I wanted and you got what you wanted."

He opened his mouth to protest but I held up my hand to stop him.

"You wanted me to move on and be happy. I did."

"You were supposed to move on and be happy living a human life." he told me.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be human. Fate found it's way."

"Bella I still love you. After all these years my feelings never changed."

"So that's why you left me?"

"Yes." he replied. "I left because I loved you too much to damn you to a soulless life."

"We are not soulless!" I yelled at him. "Soulless people don't love. Soulless people don't fight against what's naturally in their nature so they won't take helpless people from their families. I don't know about you but I'm not soulless."

"Bella I love you."

"No Edward I don't think you do nor did you ever."

He started to argue but I stopped him.

"Who's the blond?" I asked with a sigh. There was no point in arguing on whether or not he loved me. I moved on decades ago.

"She's nobody."

"Yeah Edward she's somebody. Everybody's somebody."

"She's Tanya from the Denali clan." he replied.

"The one you went to when I made Forks too hard for you." I stated. "So how long did it take you to move on?"

"Bella I never moved on." he told me reaching out for my hand.

"Well I think it's about time you did." I replied moving my hand away. "I've moved on Edward. It took me years to do it but I did. Up until I saw you guys at lunch I hadn't had a single solitary thought about you in the past few decades."

"Bella you have to understand." he told me. "I was doing what was best for you."

"No you were doing what you thought was best for you." I yelled at him. "Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want a normal life. All I ever wanted was to spend forever with you."

"Bella please don't be upset with me." he pleaded.

"Why would I be upset with you Edward? You unknowingly led me to Brandon. Without you there would be no him."

He looked truly hurt and I honestly felt bad for him. Bad enough to forgive him for leaving. Bad enough to pull him into a hug to comfort him because I was ok. But not bad enough to take him back. As I told him, he got what he wanted. I moved on.

"I probably should get back to Brandon." I told him. "He worries a lot. I'm sure Tanya is wondering where you are also."

He didn't respond so I left him to his thoughts. I ran back to the Cullen mansion to find everyone had went inside. Including my Brandon.

"Bella dear have a seat." Esme said as I walked into the living room.

Everyone was sitting down. Everyone seemed to like Brandon which was a good thing. I sat down beside Esme because the spaces on both sides of Brandon were occupied by Jasper and Emmett.

"So Bella," Carlisle said. "I've been waiting to hear this since you got here."

"You wanna know what happened I guess?"

"If you don't mind." he said.

"Well the day when Edward left me he asked me to take a walk with him." I started telling them. "He told me he didn't love me and he left me in the forest. I tried to follow him but obviously I couldn't. I fell and just didn't get back up. Victoria found me."

I heard a growl slip from Emmett's lips.

"She said she wanted to kill me because Edward killed James. She said she had nothing against me but that way just made more sense to her. I told her that he left me so it didn't matter. She listened to my story and instead of killing me she changed me. She said she knew what it felt like to loose love."

"He left you in the woods?" Emmett growled.

I was glad he was thinking more of Edward leaving me than the fact that it was Victoria who found me.

"Not exactly he left me on the trail."

Emmett still seemed upset and so did Jasper.

"What's the deal with Victoria?" Brandon asked clearly upset. I wasn't sure if he was upset because Victoria tried to kill me or that he didn't know Victoria had tried to kill.

"She was this female that tried to hunt Bella along with a sadistic tracker named James while she was still human." Rose explained.

"We killed James." Emmett said proudly. "We couldn't catch Victoria though. We didn't think she would try to get Bella again knowing what happened to James."

"If I ever see her again." Rose said not completing her threat

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over showing she was in a vision. Jasper was immediately at her side.

"What is it Alice?" he asked her in a calm voice.

Her eyes came back to the present and turned to me followed by the eyes of everyone else.

"Bella?" she asked. Her voice was void of any emotion.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" I asked panicked.

"What happened to Victoria?" she asked.

I knew that if I wasn't already I'd be as pale as a vampire. I didn't think any of them would ask what happened to her nor was I ready to answer that. Alice already knew though. That's why she asked. Her vision told her all she needed to know about Victoria.

"I stayed with her." I continued on through the shocked gasps of the Cullens. "She was all I had. We traveled together and we found Andrew. Then soon after we found Brandon and his twin Brian."

"So you live with Victoria?" Rose asked.

"Yeah where else was I supposed to go?" I asked. "I couldn't come back to you guys. Assuming I could find you. Not with Edward around."

"Jasper you can't!" Alice said jumping up from her spot on the floor. She must have had a vision of Jasper doing something unimaginable to Edward.

"How could he just leave her?" he asked. "She's right where else was she supposed to go. We should be thanking Victoria. True she would be a dead human right now if it wasn't for her but Victoria did take care of her."

"Mr. military here has a point." Rose said. "It's Edward's ass we should be wanting to kick right now."

"You guys I am perfectly fine with all of this." I told them. "Now that I have you guys back life couldn't be any more better. Also Rose doesn't hate me anymore." I smiled at her at the end.

"I just can't believe Edward left you in the woods." Carlisle said. "What did he want to talk to you about just now?"

"He wanted to apologize." I replied. "I forgave him a long time ago and moved on with my existence."

"Well Bella we're glad to have you back." Esme said wrapping her arm around me. I missed her motherly ways.

One thing Edward told me was memories fade from your human life after the change but I never forgot about him, or Esme, or any of the family. Of any memories I kept those were the clearest. I remember days when I wished I could forget but in the end the memories were what got me by in the beginning.

"We should meet your new family." Carlisle said.

"Yes I'm sure Andrew would love to meet you guys." I told them happy that things could possibly work out.

"But actually," Brandon stated. "He'll be sort of busy for a few days."

"Oh right." I said remembering the screaming lady on our sofa back home. "Andrew had a little accident earlier today."

"Oh what happened?" Esme asked.

"Well let's just say we may have a new addition to our family." Brandon answered.

"He won't leave her side." I told them.

Emmett turned to smile at Rose in the same moment Esme turned to Carlisle.

"I remember what it's like waiting for someone you just know was made for you to wake up." Rose said.

"Very irritating for the rest of the family." Esme laughed.

"Well I'm sure Edward had the same issues while Carlisle waited by your bedside for three days."

After a few shared memories the strawberry blonde, Tanya, walked in the house.

"Who's this?" she asked nodding toward me.

"Tanya this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya." Esme said.

"Bella?" she questioned. "Human Bella? Edwards first love Bella?"

"Yup that one." Emmett said smiling. Then flinched expecting a slap that didn't come.

She stared at me for a moment and I stared right back. When I was human I would have been intimidated by her beauty. She wasn't as beautiful as Rose but she really was pretty. After she was finished with her stare down she reached out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

I took her hand. "Same here."

Once she let go of my hand she turned to Alice.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Hopefully off killing himself somewhere." Jasper mumbled.

"Uh oh." Alice said.

"He's not?" Rose said. "He wouldn't."

"He would." Alice said.

For some odd reason although nothing was confirmed everybody was on the same page.

"That asshole." Rose yelled. "How could he even think about something like that."

"We have to go after him." Esme said.

"Why?" Emmett asked. Rose slapped him at the same time Carlisle answered.

"He's still your brother." he said. "He made a mistake. People make mistakes."

"Where's he going?" Jasper asked with an exasperated sigh.

"To Volterra." Alice answered.

"Alice call the airport." Carlisle said. "Emmett start up your jeep."

"Are you coming Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at Brandon while everyone got ready for the trip to Italy.

"Go." he told me. "I'll talk to Andrew although with the state he's in he probably won't notice you're gone. Also I'm gonna rip off all Vikki's fingers and leave them around the house for her to find."

"Ok." I told him laughing. "Please make sure she gets all ten back." I kissed him on the cheek and he made his way out to my truck.

**So the story is nearing the end but I was thinking about going back and doing the chapter when Edward first saw Bella again from his point of view. Review and let me know if you think I should.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here's Edward point of view of when he first saw Bella again.**

**Chapter Twelve: Bella**

**E-Pov**

I sat staring at the exact table I sat at when I first met Bella. I begged and pleaded with Carlisle to not bring us back to Forks but he insisted. He said it was the best place for us with all the rain and clouds. Ever since we hit Forks boarder everyone, except Rosalie, has been down and depressed. Jasper had the worst of it. Along with his depression he had everyone else's.

I tried my hardest to stay out of my family's heads. I always did but now I tried harder. The thoughts that stuck out to me most were Rosalie's. I was surprised that I couldn't hear her now.

I looked up as I heard Rosalie shift in her seat. She wore a confused expression as she got up from her seat leaving her plate and all. She swept from the cafeteria as her confusion turned to anger.

Confused I turned to Alice and she shrugged. I also shrugged and looked back down to the table.

When the bell rung I went to my next class. Biology. Biology was the class I met Bella in. I sat down in the back of the class wishing I could just cry to let it all out. I laid my head down on the table. Most people would assume I was sleeping but I couldn't do that. Ever. As the teacher went down the attendance list I raised my hand as he called my name. One name caught my attention. Isabella Caswell. My head popped up from the table to search for the answering person. No one answered.

Soon enough the day came to an end. I met up with my family outside of the cafeteria to walk to the car.

"You guys can go and head on home." Rosalie said taking hold of Alice's arm. "I need to talk to Alice. Don't look Alice." she said shaking Alice.

"Ok babe." Emmett said kissing his wife on the cheek. "See you at home."

Rosalie then dragged Alice off to the other end of the parking lot opposite my car. I headed off with Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"I think I'm going to follow the girls." Jasper told me. "There was something weird going on with Rose's emotions."

"I'm going to go too." Emmett added.

"OK." I replied continuing over to the car where Tanya already stood.

"Hey Edward." Tanya said kissing me on the cheek. "Where's everyone else?"

"Rosalie was acting strange so they all followed her after she said she needed to speak with Alice."

I got into my car and drove home with my wife in the passenger seat. I had ended up dating Tanya after Alice scolded me for the millionth time about one of her visions. Alice continuously had visions of me committing suicide. Tanya helped put the pieces of my heart back together when that's all it was.

What I felt for Tanya was nothing compared to the feelings I had, still have for Bella. I loved Tanya I truly did. I just can't help but wonder if she knew I was only with her in the beginning because I was trying to get over Bella. That wasn't the case now. I wasn't getting over Bella. She would always be there but being with Tanya helped.

When I got to the house I noticed the thoughts of most of my family members were blocked. It was subtly done Alice was thinking about shopping which she always does but not in the same way. Rosalie and Emmett were thinking about each other which was always sure to keep me out of their heads. Instead of thinking too much about it I just went up to my room. The same room I was in before we moved the first time. I spent most of my time since we'd been back in Forks in my room. Thinking about Bella.

"I'm going out to hunt." Tanya told me as I headed up to my room. Or our room.

"Ok."

After being alone for too long I went down stairs. I walked outside as I noticed none of my family was in the house.

"Where is everybody?" I asked coming down the porch steps.

"Brace yourselves people." Rose said.

"Hey what…?" I started to ask when my eyes locked on the one person I thought I'd never see again. "It…she's…Bella?" I was confused. It wasn't possible. Bella was dead. I went to her funeral.

"Hi Edward." she said with a smile.

"You're a vampire." I said as I walked up to her. I needed to see if it was really her.

"Are you serious? I didn't know that." she replied sarcastically. Emmett chuckled.

I continued my advance towards her. Once I was in arms distance a growl came from a vampire I hadn't took the time to notice before. Instinctively I growled back.

"Brandon calm down." Bella told him holding on to his hand.

"Who is this?" I asked through my teeth.

"Edward this is Brandon my mate."

My dead heart broke again. It was worse than the first time. When I lost Bella before it was too painful for words. To know that I hadn't lost her to death but to someone else was horrible. I couldn't even form a coherent thought. She was here. She was alive. And she was his.

"I hope you didn't think you were getting a second chance." the new vampire with Bella told me.

"Jazzy are you ok?" Alice asked Jasper as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. As I focused on his thoughts to make sure he was ok I felt my pain doubled as he felt it and I felt it through him and myself.

He shook his head. He slowly tried to pull himself up and managed with Emmett's help.

"I can't…I have to leave." and with that he ran off.

"Bella can…can I talk to you?" I stuttered. Vampires didn't stutter. I was afraid she wouldn't even listen. Afraid she would tell me we have nothing to talk about.

"About what Edward?" she asked sounding a tad bit angry.

"Alone." I asked hoping she would agree.

She didn't answer for awhile. In vampire time it seemed like an eternity. Eventually she agreed.

I ran off into the woods and she followed. She hesitated a moment but she did follow. I belatedly realized what this may have remind her off. Soon I stopped in our meadow. It was the place I chose to bring her to beg her to take me back.

"Bella I am so sorry. I should have never left you." I said not turning to face her. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Don't be Edward." she replied. "I'm happy. I got exactly what I wanted and you got what you wanted."

I turned around to tell her that I did not get what I wanted. I didn't have her. She held up her hand to stop me from speaking though/

"You wanted me to move on and be happy. I did."

"You were supposed to move on and be happy living a human life." I replied.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be human. Fate found it's way."

"Bella I still love you. After all these years my feelings never changed."

"So that's why you left me?"

"Yes." I replied. After all these years she still didn't understand. "I left because I loved you too much to damn you to a soulless life."

"We are not soulless!" she yelled. "Soulless people don't love. Soulless people don't fight against what's naturally in their nature so they won't take helpless people from their families. I don't know about you but I'm not soulless."

"Bella I love you."

"No Edward I don't think you do nor did you ever."

When I began to agrue the fact she stopped me again and asked one simple and complicated question.

"Who's the blond?"

"She's nobody." I told her. Compared to Bella she was. Tanya meant nothing to me if I could have Bella back.

"Yeah Edward she's somebody. Everybody's somebody."

"She's Tanya from the Denali clan." I replied. I knew she would remember me telling her about my trip to Alaska when she first came to Forks. It was hard to believe that we came back full circle.

"The one you went to when I made Forks too hard for you." she stated. It wasn't a question. "So how long did it take you to move on?"

"Bella I never moved on." I told her reaching out to grab her hand.

"Well I think it's about time you did." she said jerking her hand away from mine. "I've moved on Edward. It took me years to do it but I did. Up until I saw you guys at lunch I hadn't had a single solitary thought about you in the past few decades."

"Bella you have to understand." I pleaded. "I was doing what was best for you."

"No you were doing what you thought was best for you." she yelled at me. "Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want a normal life. All I ever wanted was to spend forever with you."

"Bella please don't be upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you Edward? You unknowingly led me to Brandon. Without you there would be no him."

She was right. I did drive her away. If I would have just gave her what she wanted then we would be together. Brandon wouldn't even have come in the picture. Bella came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. We stood there for awhile. After what felt like only seconds she pulled away.

"I probably should get back to Brandon." she told me. "He worries a lot. I'm sure Tanya is wondering where you are also."

I didn't respond I didn't move. I just stood there. She really had moved on and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. After realizing I wasn't going to respond she ran off in the direction of the house. I on the other hand ran in the opposite direction. I didn't know where I was going but it wasn't back to the house where Bella would be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so i know you guys are going to hate me, if you don't already, but this is not a chapter. **

**I know it's been a while since i last updated, but there's a very good reason for that. And it's not because i quit the story. Life has been a little crazy since i started school. **

**I have three lit. classes. In one i'm reading a twenty-six chapter novel and i have to answer ten questions per chapter along with completing a personal vocabulary list with ten words from each chapter. My second lit. class i have to write a ten page essay. Then for the third one i have to write a short story. Unfortunately my fanfiction does not count. Trust me i tried.**

**All that work doesn't even include what i have to do for math science and spanish. **

**I'm still working on writing my story every chance i get so don't give up on me yet. I'll try my best to get something out in the next few days.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I know what you guys are thinking but that's totally not the case. To everyone who was reading this when I first started I apologize. I ended up going to the hospital one day in Sept. of '09 because I found a lump in my neck. Turned out that lump was a tumor and I had cancer. I was a treatment of all kinds and in and out of the hospital for a year and I'm just recently able to say I am cancer free. So I give to you (extremely delayed) the last chapter of "Forever Eighteen".**

**EPov**

I hadn't planned on going to Volterra but I found myself standing at the entrance to The Voluri castle. It hurt to think of Bella dead when I thought she was. It was my fault and I knew that. My family would let me give up though. Especially Rosalie. I knew it for her own selfish reasons but she always had a good point. I stayed. I lived just because Rose was right. Bella personally voiced to me that I was to continue living if anything ever happened to her. This was different though. Bella wasn't dead. She was a monster. As hard as I tried she still became one of us. The worst part about it was, she wasn't my Bella anymore. She was his Bella. Everything between her and the rest of the family would go back to normal and I would be stuck to live with the decision I made while watching her be happy with someone that wasn't me. Not only could I not live like that but it would hurt Tanya to leave her because Bella was back when nothing could ever be between us again, but it would also be wrong to stay with her knowing where my heart lies. So here I am giving myself to the Volturi.

**BPov**

"They said no." Alice informed us as we drove through Italy making our way to Volterra in a stolen yellow Porsche. The rest of the family followed behind in another stolen car. "He's hasn't decided exactly what he's going to do yet but he's going to make them kill him."

Although I didn't love Edward anymore I felt for his family. I didn't want him to die anymore than they did. I hoped we would get there in time. Alice said she couldn't tell if we would. Since he hadn't decided what he was going to do she couldn't see the Volturi's reaction time. We decided that all the others would be back up but since he wouldn't be able to see me coming I had to go and stop him. It was going to be tricky because it was bright. Getting around the city without being noticed was not going to be easy. When we got to the gates Alice bribe the guy to let us drive the car in whereas we normally wouldn't have been able to. She got me as close as possible to where he would be and stopped the car.

**APov**

As Bella opened the door I was struck by a vision.

"_Edward no!" Bella screamed as she finally reached him._

_He was below the clock tower waiting for exactly twelve o 'clock to expose himself to the whole city. The chime of the clock tower had just rang as Bella reached him._

"_I love you Bella." he said as he stepped out of the shade and into the blinding sunlight. Bella followed out behind him in hopes of catching him before either of them were seen but she was too late. A crowd of people seen them both and it was only seconds before two cloaked figures dragged them both back into the shadows and my vision was cut._

"Bella wait!" I said grabbing her arm before she exited the car. "It's too late. If you get out now you're gonna die too."

She looked back at me as if she couldn't believe what I had just told her. I could see in her that she contemplated trying anyway. I could tell that despite what she felt for Brandon she still loved my brother. Whether she admitted it to herself or not.

"It's over." I told her softly, and it truly was. My brother was gone and I could do nothing but blame him. I knew our family wouldn't get over this easy.

She nodded and got out the car. I had no idea where she was headed but I left her to be alone. To have some time to think. In the meanwhile I made my way back outside the gates to find the rest of my family. I hated to deliver the bad news. As I expected Esme took it the worst. Edward was her first son. After sharing a few unshed tears we got back in our stolen cars. As I started up the Porsche preparing to start my search for Bella I noticed a piece of paper sitting in the passenger seat.

_Dear Alice,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I've already contacted my family and we're relocating. If you could do me the favor of not looking for me I'll forever appreciate it. I love you all and I want you to always remember that. I thank you for the friendship I know I'll never find in another and for everything you and your family have done for me in the pass. If you can let everyone know that I love and will miss them all. Even Rose. Thanks again._

_Bella_

**OK I know that really sucked for a ending some of you have been waiting a long time for but after a year of not even reading this story it was all I could come up with. The upside is I already have another story in mind and started, that I actually plan on finishing before people forget about it. Thanks for all the support even though I didn't deserve it.**


End file.
